Dye
by shadow assasin 103
Summary: What would happen if Light, not Kira met the Whammy boys?well...this. This is my first fanfic, so, enjoy!  Disclaimer-I don't own death note.


Average day at task force headquarters, 45 people died of accidents, all highly successful business men, but not one from the yotsubu company.L was eating cake when he got a phone call."understood" he replied after taking the call in his usual way."Everybody" L announced "I am urgently required else where, in England, so I will be continuing the case there while keeping I'm contact with you all here. For obvious reasons, light needs to come with me, but apart from me Light and watari, everyone will be staying here." "Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, confused "who are you talking to, everyone else has gone home for the evening?" L breifly looked round the room. "So they have." He's the three greatest detectives and he didn't even notice anyone leave at was coming in 5 minutes to pick up Misa for filming, but apart from that, of was quite."light-kun, Misa amane has to stay here, okay?" This was more of a statement than a question but before light could answer, a certain actress interupted "No it is not." The blonde stomped down the stairs walked over to light and gave him a hug-of-death. Then, still gripped onto light, she turned to L and suddenly shouted "Stop trying to steel my boyfriend!" "Miss Amane, I am not try-" before L could finnish his statement, said girl shouted 1 while throwing one of her arms in the air and pointing a finger to the sealing."You are chained to him." Before the detective could open his mouth a secound finger popped up." sleep in the same room, no you watch him sleep!" A third finger pointed to the sky " put camera's in his bathroom!" "Miss Amane, that is enough." L said, rather loudly, but then, a small smile tugged on the detectives , releasing light from her hug-of-death, was suprised by of on cue, Matsuda burst through the doors and announced that it was time for Misa-misa's rehearsal."Fine." Misa pouted stealing the strawberry on L's plate "but we are discussing this later." Then it was quite for a while, only the sound of typeing could be heard, until all of a sudden L turned to Light and said in his usual voice "She stole my strawberry."

-

As the plane landed and everyone got of an annoying high voice kept saying rather loudly "Misa-Misa is so exited for England. This is going to be so fun, isn't it light?" "Misa, please calm down and be quiet, this is not a holiday." A certain detective said in his usual monotone. "Think of it more of a business trip." "Right" she replied _First business is ... the spa!" Light, just standing there, finally spoke out. "Misa, go to the hotel room and I'll meet you there later." Misa nodded obediently and ran of. "Light-kun." L said "Does Misa know where the hotel room is?" The two geniuses just looked at each over, light shrugged and they walked in the opposite direction.

-

"So, Ryuuzaki, why are we here?" Asked the former mass-murderer."Well"L replied in his usual monotone "There are some people I need to meet. This is a very important trip, so no fooling around, okay." "Why do you think, I'll mess around?" Light asked, slightly offended."Well, its not really you I'm worried about, bit..."

30 minutes later at whammy's house.

"Oh, I get it."  
They where in a room with 2 boy's and one girl. The brunette boy was sat in the corner, glued to a psp. The boy with white hair was building a lego tower, he looked about 10. The girl with blonde hair was eating chocolate and suddenly stoop up and started kicking down the logo tower. "These are my successors" L announced. "Well." Light replied "Isn't she abit violent" The blonde haired girl stopped kicking the tower and turned to light.  
"What did you say?"

To Lights suprise, he found out that, from the girls voice, that she was actually a he!  
"That is Mello." L said as if nothing had happened. "The one by the lego is Near and the one in the corner is Matt." Matt just nodded, not turning up from his scowled at Light then ate more chocolate and Near simply said "Hello" in a voice more emotionless than L (if that was even possible). The lego tower was so tall it was 3/4 way to the ceiling."Why are you two handcuffed together?" Matt asked, still not looking up."how do you know?" Light asked, confused "the only thing you've looked at since we came into the room was that game!" "Don't underestimate the power of the intermidiate gammer" Mello warned."I have a task for you 3." L informed as he held up his arm revealing the chain. This is Light, he is a Kira suspect, and he is spending the day with you 3." "I am not..." Light started, but L just carried on "Also, I will meet you tonight in the dinner hall." The 3 whammy boys nodded while Light tried to protest, only being ignored, so he eventualy gave up.

-

Light and Near where in a hotel room."So" light began "Do things like that happen often?" "Well" Near replied "It's usually just something small like a car, Mello doesn't usually blow up rooms." Light just stared. Things like a killer notebook's falling from the sky and shinigami's didn't weird him out, but this did.  
Mello burst through the door, Matt not far behind. "My turn!" He bellowed at the top of his voice. "I'm not an object you know!" Light protested. Mello just replied "Yeah, yeah, Kira." "I'M NOT KIRA!" Light yelled, only to be ignored. Near left before any arguments started and went for a shower, taking a little rubber duck with him.

Mello finally left after 5 minutes and then Light got a phone call.  
"Hello...yes...okay...wait, what! So there was a mistake and the shampoo in the room was switched with... black hair die!" Then the phone Hung up and near got out the bathroom wearing his white PJ's and a towel round his head. He had heard about what had happened, but it was too late. Just then Mello burst through the door. Hey, Near, get that stupid towel of your head" he , before anyone could react, he rushed over to near and shoved the towel of Nears head.  
Mello just stared for a while, then ... Burst out laughing. "Gr...gr" He tried to speak, choking in laughter.  
Near turned to look in the bathroom mirror and saw, his hair was green. Looking to the floor, he realised that the dye was blonde, but was applied wrong. Mello finally stopped laughing when he suddenly felt a cool liquid pour down his head. Near knew how to get his own back. Light was smart enough to know when to back out of the room. As he began to exit he saw Matt enter the to, not playing a game for once. "Nice to see you not glued to a game for once." Light said, passing him. "No, I found the glue remover." Matt replied.

-

"Hi Ryuzaki." Light greeted "So light, what did you think of my successors" L asked "Well..." Light began, but Mello came in the room, with a black hat on. Next, Matt entered, his jacket stained with green spots. Matt grabbed the hat off of Mello's head, right as Near walked in. "Thats it" Mello yelled, pulling a little yellow bottle out of his pocket. Light and L slowly backed out of the room. A high voice yelled down the hall "Misa-misa is back, where is the food. L pointed to the room with the 3 boys in and Misa ran in there, followed by a small squeal. Light just looked at the detective and he lazily said "That's what you get for stealing my strawberry."


End file.
